As it becomes increasingly common for software to be provided as a cloud service, users frequently expect a consistent experience across their various devices. Users often expect all of their data (e.g., documents, images, etc.) to be available on all of their devices. Users may also have data that represents personalization of the software experience (e.g., a settings file), and users may expect this personalization data to be available across devices.
When sensitive or user-specific data is to be stored and delivered to various devices, one issue that arises is to secure the data, in order to protect the user's interest in privacy. One way to protect the data is by using a password. However, having the user choose a new password to secure the data imposes on the user the inconvenience of remembering the password, and it is likely that the user already has several passwords to remember for his or her various accounts.